headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The
| running time = 96 min. | country = Canada | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = The Haunting of Molly Hartley | followed by = }} The Exorcism of Molly Hartley is a Canadian horror film of the demonic possession subgenre. It is the sequel to the 2008 film The Haunting of Molly Hartley. The film was directed by Steven R. Monroe with a script written by Matt Venne. It was produced by WT Canada Productions and released direct to video on October 9th, 2015. The film stars Devon Sawa as fallen priest John Barrow with Sarah Lind taking on the title role of Molly Hartley, and Gina Holden as psychiatrist Doctor Laurie Hawthorne. Peter MacNeill plays the role of retiring chaplain Henry Davies. The plot of the film involves 24-year-old Molly Hartley who, upon her birthday, discovers that she has been serving as a living incubator for a demonic entity for quite some time. After dismembering a man and a woman following a night of drinks and hot sex, Molly is remanded to the care of an asylum. One of the patients at the asylum is fallen priest John Barrow, who lost his ministry following a failed exorcism sometime earlier. Doctor Laurie Hawthorne witnesses Molly's possession and seeks the priest's aid in ridding her of this evil spirit before it consumes her. Plot Cast Notes * Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The Exorcism of Molly Hartley , and The Exorcism of Molly Hartley (2015) all redirect to this page. * The Exorcism of Molly Hartley was filmed in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. IMDB; The Exorcism of Molly Hartley (2015); Filming locations. Scenes of the mental health facility exterior were shot at the Millennium Centre in Winnipeg. Daily Dead.com; The Exorcism of Molly Hartley Set Visit Report; October 20th, 2015; Derek Anderson. * The Exorcism of Molly Hartley was released on DVD (Region 1 format) and Blu-ray on October 20th, 2015. IMDB; The Exorcism of Molly Hartley (2015); Release Info. * This is the second film produced by WT Canada Productions. It also produced Joy Ride 3: Road Kill in 2014. * This is Steven R. Monroe's twenty-first film as a director. It is his tenth film in the sci-fi/horror genre (not counting thrillers such as House of 9). * This is Matt Venne's fourth film as a writer and his fourth film in the horror genre. He is also known for scripting episodes of Masters of Horror and Fear Itself. Trivia * This movie lifts scenes directly from The Exorcist. The opening scene involves an exorcism of a young woman tied to a bed in a second floor bedroom. One priest dies and is likewise thrown out the window (in The Exorcist, it was two different characters for whom this fate befell). The possessed Molly Hartley projectile vomits thick green fluid, much the same way Regan MacNeil did in The Exorcist. Some of Father Barrow's lines during the Rites of Exorcism are rhythmically similar to those spoken by Lankester Merrin and Damian Karras in The Exorcist. * The suicide death of Janet Jones bears some similarity to the death of Damien Thorn's nanny in The Omen. Both franchises also use the symbology of dead birds to signify the presence of a demonic power. * Actors Gina Holden and Jon Cor also starred together in Saw 3D: The Final Chapter in 2010. * Actor Jon Cor is also known for playing a werewolf named Connor McLean in episodes of the North American version of Being Human. Recommendations * Exorcist, The * Exorcist II: The Heretic * Exorcist III, The * Exorcism: The Possession of Gail Bowers * Exorcism of Emily Rose, The * Left in Darkness External Links * * * * * References Keywords * Birds * Clergy * Crows * Crucifix * Dead animals * Demons * Dismemberment * Doctor * Exorcism * Holy Bible * Holy water * Homosexuality * Impalement * Insects * Mental health facility * Mystic text * Orderly * Police officer * Possession * Priest * Ritualism * Suicide Category:Films Category:2015 films Category:2nd installments Category:WT Canada Productions Category:Horror Film List Category:Steven R. Monroe Category:Matt Venne Category:Justin Bursch Category:Mike Elliott Category:Greg Holstein Category:Kim Todd Category:Corey Allen Jackson Category:Jonathan Cliff Category:Kristina Hamilton-Grobler Category:Sarah Lind Category:Devon Sawa Category:Gina Holden Category:Peter MacNeill Category:Daina Leitold Category:Julia Arkos Category:Tom McLaren Category:Bradley Sawatzky Category:Steve Weller Category:Ernesto Griffith Category:Robert Borges Category:Scott Johnson Category:Andrew Cecon Category:Eric Blais Category:Kristen Harris Category:Jon Cor Category:Kate Yacula Category:Tom Keenan Category:Samantha Kendrick Category:Melissa Marie Elias Category:Christopher Read Category:Maxine Gibson Bruce Category:Films with crew categories